Amazed By You
by Royal Detective
Summary: "Songfic" Cedric is not able to find any more spells or potions for Sofia's lesson so Sofia decides that he needs to go outside to clear his head. So when both friends go to her secret garden he is amazed at Sofia's most touching surprise yet! Not my best work but I tried! Please Read and Review!


_**A/N:**_ _Hey everyone, thanks for all of the reviews on "High Stakes" So I've been seriously thinking what I should write next then that song fic idea came back to me so I thought I'd finally so a song fic for Cedric and Sofia and "Amazed By You" By Lonestar came to me because we're all saying Sofia amazes Cedric with her friendship acts she does for him so I'd thought I'd try it. Don't worry I won't add the romantic parts cause let's face it this is friendship Cedric and Sofia have built together. We might as well enjoy it before Cedric "Destroys" it. Hopefully, their friendship won't be destroyed, usually it's always a happy ending but who knows Disney might surprise us. Enjoy and please read and review!_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own Sofia the First or the song Amazed By You. If I did you would see me coming up with song fics all the time and the cover is owned by Cawoli from Devaintart_

 _ **Sofia the First: Amazed By You**_

"I'm ready for my next lesson Mr. Cedric!" Sofia exclaimed excitedly as she came through the door. The princess walked up to the Cedric's desk to find her friend pouring over his spell book. He seemed so absorbed in his book that he hadn't given her greeting. Was he behind on his work again? If so it seemed to be aggravating him. His face looked so serious you could tell it wasn't going away any time soon.

After growling under his breath he slammed the spell book on his desk."I'm afraid we won't be able to do a lesson today until I find some more stuff for you to work on, until then I'm pouring over each spell book I have and make sure it's under your level or at least near it." He then went to his shelf of books to continue his search until Sofia stopped him.

She grabbed the sleeve of his robe and began to pull him to the door. "I think it's time you took a break from your search; perhaps we could go to my secret garden to enjoy the fresh air."

The man couldn't help but grin at her motherly efforts to look after him. "You think I'm working too hard huh? What do you suppose will happen if we skip your lesson for no reason? I'll tell you what will happen, you'll fail a test and then you'll lose interest in sorcerery!"

She giggled and shook her head "Trust me Mr. Cedric, we did it before and you loved it." Cedric rolled his eyes and gave in. He had remembered being at her secret garden; it had been a while but he did indeed remember it, "At least let me grab a book to busy myself you play."

Without another word she grabbed his gloved hand lead him down the tower towards the garden with Cedric holding a spell book in his hand.

…

Once the two friends reached the garden they parted directions, Sofia began to gather flowers while Cedric settled down in a spot with his spell book.

As the hours passed the atmosphere grew silent. Only the sound of the Cedric turning the pages could be heard. Nothing seemed more peaceful, perhaps he did need to come back here and Cedric couldn't seem to argue with that fact. The man did like peace and quiet while worked but who didn't. He began to wonder if Prince James could even enjoy this silence, the boy could just boom his cannons to entertain himself.

 __He was lucky, the young Prince wasn't even in Enchancia today, and the young boy was at Tangu playing with Prince Zandar.

Returning to his book he turned yet another page, after today he didn't even to see another spell book again! Deciding to take a break he averted his eyes to the auburn-haired girl. She was tying her boutique of flowers.

She was indeed enjoying herself, perhaps she was working on a present for the queen. Feeling he grow tired the sorcerer laid back against the tree, closed his eyes and slept.

" _ **I've never been this close to anyone or anything"**_

" _ **Every little thing that you, Princess I'm amazed by you"**_

 __"Mr. Cedric, wake up." Cedric opened his eyes to see the girl smiling. "I suppose you're done playing?" he asked rubbing his eyes. She nodded and held up a crown of flowers.

She then began to place it on his head. "What in Merlin's name are you doing?" She giggled at his question she knew she would ask. "I'm crowning you Mr. Cedric."

Now this was just sad, he was guilt tripping him at what he'd been trying to obtain. Why did she have torture him? Did she secretly know of his selfish wishes? He hoped not. He wanted to destroy the object right then and there but with it being Sofia's gift he couldn't.

"I'm not royalty." He said sighing. After she had finally reached his head a smile came to her face. "I know but to me you're "King of Sorcerers"

…..

That night Cedric was looking at his crown. _**"Your love blows me away. I can't help but hope this dream I have never prevails. Princess, I'm amazed at every little thing you!"**_

 _ **A/N:**_ _I don't feel positive about this fic. I never was good at song fics but I just wanted to get this idea out of my head so it would stop bugging me. Please Review!_


End file.
